


Простуда и перевалы

by wtf_jules_verne



Category: Les Enfants du capitaine Grant | In Search of the Castaways - Jules Verne
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne
Summary: #. WTF Jules Verne 2018 — «Простуда и перевалы»





	Простуда и перевалы

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Jules Verne 2018 — «Простуда и перевалы»

Лавина эта им еще долго аукалась. Не успели поставить на ноги Роберта – пропал голос у Паганеля. Видно, пребывание под снежным завалом не прошло для него даром.

Злополучный ученый шагал за группой все так же бодро, на предложения помощи отчаянно тряс головой и жестикулировал больше обычного, почти превращаясь в ветряную мельницу, но его энергичный, ни на минуту не умолкающий монолог сперва превратился в шипение и хрипение, а потом и вовсе умолк. И в картине мира сразу стало чего-то недоставать. Хотя как может недоставать того, что всегда раздражало?

Талькав шел с ним рядом как ни в чем не бывало: и мысли не приходило гордому воину унижать собеседника сочувствием. А беседа у них завязалась активней, чем прежде: «хромоногий» испанский теперь не мешал, язык жестов был для жителя прерий привычен, а Паганель подхватил его сразу, будто был с этим знаньем рожден.

Майор шагал чуть позади, посматривал на них с неодобрением и украдкой вздыхал.

На очередном перевале из головы группы к ним подошел Эдуард, молча, без слов накинул на плечи Паганеля одеяло из шерсти альпака.

– Не надо, – коротко посоветовал майор, которому давно осточертела роль всеобщей няньки, – тяжелей будет.

Географ посмотрел на него, на Эдуарда, беззвучно пошевелил губами и снял одеяло с плеч.

– Ну если майор говорит, – усмехнулся лорд Гленарван и забрал одеяло.

Из Эдуарда вышел чуткий руководитель – на ночной привал в этот день устроились раньше обычного. Паганель повалился в снег, шумно отдуваясь, как паровоз.

– Раздевайтесь, – нависая над ним, потребовал майор.

Паганель вскинул на него возмущенный и растерянный взгляд.

– Ну что вам не понятно? – устало вздохнул майор. – Вы за день взмокли до нитки. Немедленно переоденьтесь в сухое, напьетесь чаю и спать. Мюльреди уже разводит костер, пока вы возитесь – как раз закипит.

«Палатки», – прочитал он по бледным губам.

– А палатки без вас поставят. Вот, – и протянул уже знакомое одеяло.

Среди ночи майор проснулся и еще раз обошел лагерь. Дежуривший Том Остин мирно дремал возле тлеющего костра. Эдуард спал в обнимку с ружьем, между бровей не разгладилась суровая складка. Роберт разметался среди одеял, на лице застыло упрямое выражение, точно и во сне он продолжал сражаться с кондором или убегать от лавины. Рядом с ним безмятежно свернулся калачиком Паганель. Испарина стыла на лбу, говоря о том, что организм должным образом ведет борьбу с болезнью. Дыхание было хриплым, но глубоким и ровным. Майор нахмурился и поправил одеяла обоим.

Паганель проснулся, когда лагерь только начал шуметь, погруженный в утренние хлопоты. Горло драло, и от яркого света наливалась чугуном голова. Но рядом с ним парила в морозном воздухе оставленная на уступе скалы большая кружка. Паганель потянулся и сунул в нее нос. Пахло травами, медом и сушеными ягодами. Горячий напиток обжег губы, согрел. И вдруг оказалось, что никакая простуда не способна испортить путешествия по горным тропам в хорошей компании.

В трех шагах от него майор Мак-Наббс что-то ворчливо объяснял лорду Гленарвану. Все было готово к новому дню – а значит, и новым приключениям.


End file.
